The Adventures of Patty Kneesockings
Synopis After Patrica gets hit on the head, she gets amnesia and thinks she's her favorite book character Patty Kneesockings. But, after Phineas and Ferb borrow a memory jogger from (take a guess), he mixes up it with the Book-inatior (okay it's Doofenshmirtz) and get inside the book. Meanwhile, it shows that Doofenshmirtz built the memory jogger to help all the bullies, inculding a girl named Danesafee (A.K.A. Saltwater) and Perry must stop him. Songs *Patty Kneesockings *I'm Patty (No I Am) End Credits After he flies very far he crashes through the roof of Danesafee's house who has now been changed due to therapy classes back in Druelselstein. It also reveals that Adyson is her daughter leaving Heinz canceling the forgiveness (and the date). Gallery TBA Running gags The Too Young line Phineas: Aren't you a little to young to be living on your own? Patty: Yes, yes I am Ferb's line I gotta admit that was even more fun than the 2nd and 3rd books Florence's line At least she's not Anne Mesia Whatcha doin' Dakina: Hey Patty whatcha doin' Isabella: Oh come on they even do it in a 1930's book series Perry's entrance to the liar through the book drop at the side of Phineas and Ferbs' school Memorable quotes TBA Background info. TBA Countiy *Anne Mesia is mentioed and even makes a picture cameo (Home for Anne) *Grethcen's great grandmother wrote the book since she is Swedish (Canadian Diamonds and Fireside girls at south ocean) *Adyson's mother is shown for the 1st time (she even looks like her in the flashback) like Gretchen's mother make a cameo in Jerk De Soil. *3rd Pippi Longstocking spoof (Phineas and Ferb Hawwian vacation,Canadian Diamonds,and Fireside girls at south ocean) *Druelselstein is seen agian *Patrica is called Patty agian and since the episode she has been also called Patty-Cake (just to be safe) *Boris and Kenny are mentioed agian *In one of the scenes of the flashbacks Doofenshrmitz is wearing a red dress that Danesafee later takes because "It was actually kind of pretty" (Got Game?) *the whole nicknaming thing is mentioed agian (The Baljeetales) *Like Suzy, Anne is both mentioed and makes a picture cameo (Interview with a platypus and Let's take a quiz) Allusions *The episode is a spoof of Pippi Longstocking. Gretchen's great grandmother who write the is even named Ansassa Limbergher as refence to Astrid Lindgren. *'Good Luck Charlie': Both the gang bringing the Patty Kneesockings book "to life" and Heinz getting beating up by a girl are both refences to the sersie. *'Patty Cake': Patrica's latest nickame is named after the comic from Nick Magazine. *'Romeo and Juilet': Katie re-enacts the famous posion scene for her book report, but got a B- for at least getting the aurthor right since she used a skull which is a refence to Hamlet. *'The Stupids': When Patrica calls the cop believing the real Patty is an imposter that has both kidnapped both her monkey and her horse is a refence to Mrs. Stupid talking to the garadge clicker thinking the police has kidnapped Buster and Petunia. *'Piper's Picks': Phineas mentions that an actress that portrayed Pippi a few years ago now host a kids talk show. Piper Reese even guest stars as Danika which is ironic because she did a story on the show on Piper's Picks and even intervewd both Vincent Martella even the creators. *coming soon Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashely Tinsdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Dee Deedly Baker as Perry *Dan Provine as Dr.Doofenshrmitz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maluik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mae Whiteman as Patrica *Connie Tablot as Florence *Troy Baker as Adam *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Isabella Acres as Katie *Amy Pohler as Patty Kneesockings *Piper Resse as Danika *Frankie Jonas as Timmy *'TBA' as Dansaffe Category:Fanon Works